Operation MAKEOVER
by cutiebug123
Summary: What will happen with Nigel,Hogie, and Wally are all of the TreeHouse for a party. Number 5 gets a MakeOver thats what happens. To find out what happends after keep reading. I'm good a summaries and this is my first story. Hope you like it


Operation M.A.K.E-O.V.E.R 

Making

Abby

Kuki's

Experiment

Over

Various

Exciting

Reasons

"Kuki, Numbuh 5 has told you over and over, she doesn't need a makeover!" Abby protested, getting dragged to Numbuh Three's room in the boy-less tree house. The boy's were at Numbuh 84's 9th birthday party.

"Of course you do, silly! Soon those boys will be all over you, just like Cree!!" Kuki exclaimed in her cheery voice while sitting Abby on her bed. "Now what color lipstick, Rainbow Monkey Precious Pink or Rainbow Monkey Purple Paradise?"

The French girl just sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this. And Cree? Really? She could NEVER look like Cree. Her hair was pretty, and number 5's wasn't Cree was good with guys and number 5……. wasn't. Cree was pretty and she wasn't. Cree had an hour class figure and sadly number 5 did not. And lastly and yes the most sadly Cree had a chest and number 5 *face palms* did not and was as flat as a sheet of paper and not even a crumpled one.

"I say we go with the Rainbow Monkey Precious Pink" said Kuki waking number 5 from the day dream. "Anddd I have the most perfectest perfect outfit in the whole wide world" said Kuki.. "Oh, no please tell me it's not a skirt." "Ohhh yes!" "Awww, man!" said number 5. "Can you at least tell me what I am going to wear b4 I put it on" "Okay, suit yourself, what I am thinking is a bright red tank top which is the same color as your hat and a blue jean skirt. So… to top it off red 2 inch red heels to extenuate your legs."

"Now, that were down making your body look pretty lets move to your face" said Kuki. "Wait do you mean makeup?" Asked Number 5 "Um.. um… yush" said Kuki stuttering. "Oh, HECK no you know as good as I do, that number 5 does not, and I mean does not wear makeup" it is not like number 5 did not like to wear makeup , it's just that….. that.. she did not know how to use it. "Yush, I know but if you want to impressive Hogie then you have to wear makeup." Said Kuki unaware that number 5 and her like the same person. "Um… number 5 does not like number 2 she likes someone different" said number 5. "HUHHHH now way no wayyyy!!! You got to tell me, like now." Said Kuki, in this high pitched voice that was unusually higher then her normal high squeaky voice. "Um.. Um… now do not get mad with what I am about to tell you" said number 5. "I swear on my extra special pretty pink princess rainbow monkey's heart." Said Kuki. "Okay I like number f..." *DING DONG* yes, thought number 5 saved by the door bell.

But wait who could it be. "Oh no not the boys" said number 5 accidentally saying that out loud. "Oh yes, time you show you off girlfriend and when all the boys are looking at you make sure that my Wally isn't" said Kuki staring off to space imaging her and Wally kissing. "Um…sure…"said number 5 getting real disappointed, "Thanks, I know you know that I really, really like Wally." Said Kuki. "Now, I am going to go down to tell the boys that they are in for a surprise of a life time" Number 5 zoned out after Kuki said for. (go figures) "Hello… HEEELLLOO" said Kuki snapping her fingers in an attempt to wake number 5 up. "What, what oh yah sure, yah its fine I'll be down in a sec." "Okay, remember you look divine and way, way better then my very berry fashionable fashianista rainbow monkey." Number five could not help but smile at her friend. At the same time as the smile she got up and hugged her. And said "Kuki, thanks for giving me confidence and making me look way, way better then your very berry fashionable fahinanista rainbow monkey" Kuki let out a giggle and went down stairs. Before number 5 went out she wanted to take a look at herself so she would not look like a complete fool. When she looked at the mirror a girl with the same exact hair that Cree had looked back with pink eye shadow and a red clip that replaced her red hat, and indeed she was wearing a skirt. *face palms* She tried tugging on it so it would go down but just her luck it would not. With one last sigh she opened her door and walked down the stairs and at the bottom laid three wide-eyed speechless boys and one jumping up and down Kuki. Nigel and Hogie started laughing, there was no surprise there. And to her amazement Wally was still after three minutes staring at her. Then the other three left to go to the family room to play video games Wally and her stayed in the room.

"Hey" said number 5. "Hey" he said looking into her pink eye shadowed eyes. "You look pretty and I am flattered" "Number 5 is laughing on the inside because she did not do all this for you" she said in a serious yes cute voice. "Oh, yah" Wally said while pushing a piece of number 5's hair out of her face. "Yeah" number five said while Wally put his hand on her face and shaped it so he was cupping her left check. "Wally don't" said number 5 while Wally leaned in for a kiss. "Shhhh" he said. And just about when they were about to kiss, just about there lips were to touch, just about something was going to happen, which they both were begging to happen…..

"Hey number 5 do you know were my extra special Vede the video playing rainbow monkey is, I really need it for the video game off that me and the Nigel are doing. " When Kuki said that Wally atomically let go of Number 5 and feel to the floor. "Hahah your silly Wally what are you doing on the floor silly. But what were you guys doing after that" Kuki said while staring at number 5 who was still standing up with her lips stuck out. "Hahah smooth" Said Wally. "You better run boy, number 5 is gonna come and get you" Said number 5 blushing. "Um... okay?" said Kuki clearly very confused. "Anywayyyy, Wally come here I want to show you something" Instead of just grabbing his sweat shirt to pull him she placed her hands inside of his. Wally give out a smirk totally knowing what was going on. Even though he was a guy, he could tell when a girl was flirting with him. And boy was Kuki flirting, but see he does not like Kuki he like Abby. Before number 5 was out of his sight he said "Lets talk later." while giving Abby a wink.


End file.
